3600 Seconds (hunhan)
by ShinChanho
Summary: Luhan berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya. Hari ini masih pagi, Luhan tidak melihat seorang murid pun di sekitarnya. Mentari pagi menyinari rambutnya yang di cat berwarna Pink. Luhan memandang sekolah barunya sepintas lalu. Berapa kali pun ia pinda sekolah, hasilnya akan membuat ia semakin kesal. Toh Luhan sudah tidak berminat untuk sekolah.
1. 3600 seconds (hunhan)

**HunHan**

**Sehun X Luhan**

"**3600 seconds"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG...**

_Aku Benci Hidupku!_

Luhan berteriak dalam hati sambil memandang langit-langit ruang Olahraga. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama berada di sana. Yang jelas, dia sudah membolos pelajaran sejak tadi pagi. Tangan kananya memegang segelas bubble tea sambil duduk di tepi jendela, mengigat sudah berapa banyak bubble tea yang di habiskanya. Terus terang dia tidak ingat, sama seperti dia tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak sekolah yang dia masuki sejak tahun lalu. Semuanya tidak perna bertahan lebih dari sepuluh hari.

Luhan sudah tidak perna mau memedulikan apa pun lagi semenjak ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya setahun lalu. Padahal Luhan sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau kalau hubungan orang tuanya bermasalah jadi tahun lalu tanpa ada tanda apa-apa sebelumnya, papa menjelaskan bahwa dia ingin bercerai dengan mama dan pergi ke luar negeri.

...

Pada saat yang bersamaan, di tempat lain, Sehun berjalan memasuki panggung dengan langkah perlahan. Di depanya para juri melihatnya dengan seksama. Ratusan penonton berada di dalam gedung. Sehun membungkuk meberi salam pada juri dan penonton. Lalu ia bergerak ke depan piano yang berada di tengah panggung. Sehun duduk dengan tenang dan mempersiapkan diri. Tanganya berada di atas tuts. Ia menarik napas beberapa saat dan memejam kan matanya. Saat matanya terbuka kembali, ia sudah mulai menekan tuts di hadapanya. Denting music Canon In D – Pachebel terdengar keseluruh gedung.

**The First Meeting**

Luhan berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya. Hari ini masih pagi, Luhan tidak melihat seorang murid pun di sekitarnya. Mentari pagi menyinari rambutnya yang di cat berwarna Pink. Luhan memandang sekolah barunya sepintas lalu. Berapa kali pun ia pinda sekolah, hasilnya akan membuat ia semakin kesal. Toh Luhan sudah tidak berminat untuk sekolah.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa bosan karena harus mengulang pelajaran di tahun lalu, karna di tahun kemarin Luhan tidak lulus ujian SMA. Mama Luhan benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya. Setelah berpikir matang-matang dan karena hotelnya membuka cabang baru, beliau memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar kota dan menyekolahkan Luhan di kota baru tersebut. Luhan tau ibunya berharap awal yang baru dan lingkungan yang baru dapat membuatnya berubah.

Luhan berhenti di lorong kelas barunya.

"_jadi ini sekolah baruku?"_ katanya dalam hati.

Luhan tau saat itu juga bahwa dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Paling satu atau dua minggu, tiba-tiba kupingnya menangkap suara merdu yang mengalun dari ruangan di lorong itu. Suara piano itu sangat jernih dan indah, membuat Luhan bergerak mendekati.

Di dalam ruangan itu Luhan melihat seorang murid cowok sedang memainkan piano. Setiap tuts piano yang di mainkan membuat perasaan Luhan menjadi berangsur tenang. Setelah lagu berakir, Luhan terdiam sambil memandangi anak tersebut. Seolah ada yang memperhatikan, pemain piano tersebut menoleh kebelakang, tatapanya bertemu dengan Luhan.

Dia tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menyapa "hai~" di balasnya "hai~"

Luhan memperhatikan anak itu dari atas hingga bawah. Pakaianya sangat rapi, rambutnya juga terlihat sangat rapi dengan warna sedikit-sedikit blonde ke hitaman. Sangat kontras dengan Luhan yang yang berantakan.

"_tipe murid baik..."_ desah luhan dalam hati.

"eh, kau murid baru ya? Rasanya aku belum perna melihatmu" tanya si pemuda itu

"ya.. baru pindah hari ini" Namun Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kalau begitu selamat datang" jawan ramah dari si pemuda tesebut

Luhan mendesah dalam hati, dia tidak mau bergaul dengan murid seperti cowok di hadapanya itu. Terlalu membosankan pikir Luhan.

"nggak usah bersikap sok ramah!" tegas Luhan.

Kata-kata itu membuat si pemuda itu kaget.

"eh.. kenapa?"

"kau akan tau datu atau dua minggu lagi, saat kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku" Luhan menatapnya tajam.

Setelah itu Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dari hadapan pemuda tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sementara itu Sehun, si pemain piano, tertawa berlahan. Baru kali ini Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang sikapnya lain dari yang lain.

Ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Luhan melenggang masuk kelas dengan santai. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap Luhan seakan ingin tau. Luhan yakin pasti mereka akan membicarakanya seharian ini. Mata Luhan melirik pakaian seragam yang di kenakan teman-teman sekelasnya itu, Semua seragam yang di kenakan teman sekelasnya terlihat rapi, jaz yang di kenakan di kancing begitu terlihat rapi serupa. Rupanya mama Luhan memasukan dia ke sekolah beretiket tinggi. Luhan jadi ingin tersenyum sendiri.

Seonsaeng Siwon, guru wali kelas 3, yang jadi guru Fisika, mengenalkan Luhan pada teman-teman sekelasnya

"ada yang mau kau sampaikan Luhan?" lanjut Seon Siwon. Ia sudah tau bahwa murid baru ini bermasalah.

"tidak" Luhan menjawab dengan singkat

"tidak ada? Tidak mau menjelaskan hobimu atau yang lain?" seon Siwon sedikit terkejut

Luhan menatap seon Siwon dengan tatapan bosan.

"tidak" lagi-lagi Luhan menjawabnya dengan singkat

"baiklah" kata seon Siwon menyerah "kau boleh duduk"

Ketika Luhan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, seon Siwon melihat blus seragam Luhan keluar setengah dari celananya.

"Luhan!" katanya lagi "bisahkah kau merapikan seragammu?"

_Tch! Guru wali kelas yg cerewet sekali! _Keluh Luhan dalam hati

Luhan menoleh kearah seon Siwon, lalu dengan tenangnya mengeluarkan seluru blus seragamnya dari celananya. Setelah itu dia duduk di tempat duduknya. Seon Siwon medesah melihat tingkah laku muris barunya itu tetapi tidak mnegatakan apa-apa. Tak berapa lama kemudia dia sibuk menjelaskan rumus-rumus di papan tulis. Luhan mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut sambil bermalas-malasan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini bakal lama sekali, pikir Luhan tidak senang.

...

Pelajaran olah raga adalah pelajaran yang paling di minati Luhan. Dia tidak perlu merasa bosan mendegarkan rummus-rumus aneh di dalam ruangan sementara semua orang memperhatikan sang guru, Luhan lebih suka udara bebas. Luhan menutup matanya dan menghirup udara segar. Setelah itu di bukanya mata dan tanpa sengaja tatapanya beradu dengan seseorang. Si cowok pemain piano itu memperhatikan dirinya dari lantai dua gedung sekolah.

Luhan tidak senang jika ada orang yang memperhatikanya diam-diam. Di balas tatapan cowok itu dengan sinis. Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada teman di sebelahnya.

"hei" kata Luhan "kau tau nama anak cowok itu?"

Temanya, yang agak takut dengan perangai Luhan, langsung menjawab "i-iya.. namanya Sehun"

Luhan menatap anak yang bernama Sehun itu sesekali lagi Luhan memberikan tatapan peringatan padanya. Saat Luhan mendapat giliran untuk serve bola, dia melambungkan bola tersebut tepat ke arah muka Sehun.

Di lantai dua, dalam perjalananya kembali dari toilet, Sehun tak menyangka akan melihat si Rambut Pink yang di temuinya tadi pagi di lapangan voli. Ia menatap si Rambut Pink itu. Namul Luhan marah dan melambungkan bola ke arahnya.

Sesaat sebelum bola tersebut mengenai mukanya, Sehun menghindar. Bola tersebut jatuh tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Kemudian dia mengambil bola voli tersebut dan menatao si Rambut Pink. Dengan tenang di lemparkan kembali bola tersebut padanya sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke kelasnya.

Luhan dengan segera menangkap bola tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

...

Pulang sekolah, Luhan terkejut melihat mamanya sudah menunggunya.

"jadi, bagai mana hari pertamamu?" tanya mama Luhan tanpa basa-basi

Luhan menatap mamanya tanpa ekspresi.

"kau masi tidak mau berbicara dengan mama?"

Luhan tetap diam.

"mama mengerti kau sedih, tapi setidaknya bicaralah pada mama. Suda hampir satu tahun kelakuanmu tidak berubah, mama peduli padamu"

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan kemudian

"ya tentu saja, Luhan... bagaimanapun kau adalah anak mama"

"mama lebih peduli pada perkerjaan mama dari pada aku!" jawab Luhan ketus.

"itu tidak benar" jawab mamanya keras.

Luhan menatap wajah mamanya tanpa emosi "tentu saja itu benar! Itu sebabnya papa pergi meninggalkan mama!"

"Luhan! Cukup!"

"mama ingin aku mengatakan perasaanku?" balas Luhan sambil berteriak juga "Oke! Aku tidak bersedih aku marah. Aku marah pada papa karena dia meninggalkanku, dan aku marah pada mama karena membuatku tinggal disini! Puas?"

Luhan keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu depan. Dia tidak mau lagi bertatapan muka dengan mamanya hari ini.

Dua jam kemudian, Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi senbuah mal. Dia baru saja menindik telinga kirinya dengan anting-anting kecil yang di lihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Luhan yakin teman-temanya sekolahnya akan sangat terkejut besok. Terus terang Luhan tidak peduli, dia memang tidak ingin bertahan lama di sekolahnya. Semakin cepat di keluarkan semakin bagus. Biarkan saja mama kalang kabut mencari sekolah baru lagi, pikir Luhan.

Luhan kerluar kamar mandi dan berjalan-jalan di dalam mal. Dia melihat toko musik dan memasukinya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah CD dan dia -tibsa saja Luhan mendapat ide dan tersenyum. Dia akan membawa CD itu keluar dengan sengaja dan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Pasti mama akan sangat marah padanya. Siapa tau hal itu bisa membuat Luhan di keluarkan dari sekolah lebih cepat dari rencana semula

Dengan langka santai, Luhan keluar membawa CD di tanganya. saat tiba di pintu keluar, seorang satpam menghampirinya.

"maaf, tapi anda belum membayar CD yang anda bawa" kata satpam tersebut.

"memang! So?" Luhan tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan dari belakang.

"disini kau rupanya"

Luhan menatap orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Cowok itu lagi! Si pemain piano sekolahnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah memperahtikan Luhan semenjak ia memasuki toko musik. Dan Sehun tau Luhan melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

"maaf pak" lanjut Sehun "dia teman saya, saya menyuru membawakan CD ini kekasir, tapi sepertinya ia kelupaan untuk membayar dan berjalan ke pintu keluar"

"apa benar begitu" si satpam terlihat curiga.

Saat Luhan mau berbicara, Sehun langsung memotongnya.

"ya benar.. lagi pula kalau dia berniat mencuri CD, kenapa dia tidak memasukanya ke dalam tas biar tidak terlihat? Teman saya ini malah membawanya secara terang-terangan"

Si satpam terdiam melihat penjelasan si Sehun. Di sampingnya, Luhan benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal. Luhan tidak suka seseorang mencampuri urusanya. Tetapi sebelum Luhan sempat berkata sesuatu, Sehun mengambil CD di tanganya dan berkata lagi pada satpam.

"kalau begitu saya bayar dulu CD ini pak, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf" Sehun berbicara dengan tulus sehingga mau tak mau satpam tersenyum padanya.

"tidak apa-apa" kata satpam tersebut.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan ke arah kasir. Saat keluar dan menjahui toko musik, Luhan mencekal tangan Sehun, memaksa pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei! Kurang kerjaan ya? Untuk apa ikut campur urusan orang?"

Sehun tersenyum "seharusnya kau bilang terimakasih dan aku akan membalasnya dengan bilang sama-sama"

Luhan berkacak pinggang sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak suka orang sepertimu! Aku hanya memperingatkan sekali ini saja! Jangan ikut campur urusanku, atau kau akan menyesal"

Luhan terengah-engah setelah berteriak pada sehun. Di tatapnya Sehun yang hanya berdiri dengan tenang mendegar semua teriakan Luhan.

"yak! Dengar tidak?" Luhan kembali berteriak.

Sehun menagngguk.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan bingung _"kenapa dia hanya terdiam seperti patung"_ pikirnya.

"kau mengerti maksudku gak?" seru Luhan kembali. Sehun mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

Luhan menjadi semakin bingung "mana suaramu? Kenapa sekarang kau cuman terdiam? Mendadak bisu ya?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"jadi kenapa diam saja sekarang?"

Sehun masi diam.

_Benar-benar orang aneh_, kata Luhan dalam hati. _Tadi di toko musik bicara panjang lebar, sekarang malah diam seribu bahasa_. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan, suaranya agak melembut.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terkejut sejenak, sebelim akhirnya Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan tidak mau melayani permainan Sehun lagi. Untuk terakir kalinya Luhan mengancam "pokoknya aku tidak mau kau ikut campur urusanku lagi! Awas saja!" setelah berkata demikian Luhan membalikan badanya dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Di pandanginya CD yang ada di tanganya _The Sound Of Music. _Sehun memasukan CD tersebut kedalam tasnya lalu keluar dari mal. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun memasuki Rumah Sakit yang tak jauh dari mal hanya berjarak 500 meter.

"Dari mana saja kau?" seorang dokter menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah panik.

"jalan-jalan" jawan Sehun sambil terseunyum.

"Sehun..."

"aku tau, seharusnya aku tidak kabur" jawab Sehun "tapi aku bosan sekali, maafkan aku pa!"

Sang dokter yang ternyata ayah Sehun mendesah "tidak apa-apa.. lain kali jika ingin jalan-jalan bilang dulu sama papa. Kau sudah makan?"

Leon menggeleng.

Papa Sehun tersenyum sambil memeluk pundak putranya.

"ayo kita cari makan" ajak papa si Sehun.

Sehun mengikuti langkah papanya. Kalau dia tidak kabur dari rumah sakit, pasti dia tidak akan bertemu dengan si Ramput Pink. Sehun menyebutnya seperti itu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganya. Kemudian Sehun tau dari teman-temanya bahwa nama si anak Rambut Pink itu adalah Luhan, Xi Luhan. Dia juga mendengar kenakalan-kenalakan apa saja yang di perbuat oleh Luhan. Gosip memang menyebar dengan cepat.

Sewaktu Luhan marah-marah di mal tadi, Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Seumur hidup belum ada orang yang berteriak kesal di depanya. Pengalaman baru tadi membuatnya merasa asing sekaligus terkesan. Yang pasti bukan perasaan takut, tapi lebih dari perasaan senang dan bahagia.

"apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" suara papanya memasuki pikiran Sehun.

Sehun meneguk minuman yang ada di depanya.

"aku bertemu dengan orang yang istimewa hari ini" kata Sehun jujur.

"siapa?" papanya bertanya sambil mengangkat alis sebalah kirinya.

"teman sekolah" jawan Sehun singkat "dia anak baru pa"

"kau mau membicarakanya dengan papa?"

Sehun menggeleng "tidak, nanti saja.. bukankah sekarang waktunya untuk pemeriksaan?"

Papa Sehun menatap jam yang berada di kantin "ayo!" ajak papa Sehun.

Sehun sudah mengenal rumah sakit ini sejak kecil. Bisa di katakan rumah sakit ini adalah rumah keduanya, karena sejak kecil Sehun sudah keluar masuk dari rumah sakit. Sehun tah banyak mengenal kegiatan lain selain berobat, belajar di sekolah, les di rumah, dan sesekali ke mal.

Bunga mawar Pink di taman rumah sakit mengingatkan pada rambut Luhan Sehun tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa ingatan akan Luhan membuatnya lebih rileks dalam menjalani pemeriksaan.

...

Suasana Clubing di malam hari ini sangat ramai. Luhan mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Alasan satu-satunya dia berada di sini adalah karena tidak ingin pulang kerumah dan berhadapan dengan ibunya. Suara musik yang sangat keras benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Hati Luhan nyeri luar biasa setelah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan setega itu meninggalkanya dengan mama. Padahal papa Luhan tau bahwa Luhan tidak perna akur dengan mamanya. Mulsi dari situ Luhan tidak mau percaya lagi dengan siapapun. Dia berhenti peduli kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga berhenti tak peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri. Luka di hatinya tidak kunjung sembuh.

Tiba-tiba pikiranya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi di toko musik. Rencananya pasti berhasil jika Sehun tidak menghalanginya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sehun yang tidak Luhan mengerti. Tapi pikiran itu hanya singgap sejenak di benaknya, karena perhatian Luhan langsung beralih pada orang-orang yang bergoyang mengikuti irama musik. Di langkahkannya kaki menuju lantai dansa. Selama satu jam Luhan berdansa bergoyang tanpa henti. Setelah, puas Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Seorang Pria menghampirinya.

"hai" katanya "goyanganmu boleh juga"

Luhan menoleh tak acuh pada pria itu.

Si pria duduk di sebelah Luhan "mau ikut jalan-jalan denganku?"

"tidak!" jawan Luhan ketus.

Si Pria tersenyum menggoda "ayolah, namaku Kai nanmu siapa?" katanya. Tampang pria itu memegang tangan Luhan lembut "kau pasti tidak akan menyesal"

Luhan menatap yang bernama Kai di hadapanya dengan tatapan tajam "lepaskan tanganmu!"

Pria tersebut malah menggenggam tangan Luhan semakin erat "oh! Kau mau sok jual mahal?! Tidak apa-apa, aku suka kok cowo tidak gampang menyerah"

"aku bilang jangan setuh tanganku!" teriak Luhan pada pria itu.

Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria yang bernama kai itu lalu berdiri. Di lempar kursi yang tadi di dudukinya ke arah pria tersebut. Si pria terkejut bukan main dan langsung menghindar. Kursi tadi bisa saja mengenai kakinya.

"kau gila ya?!" tanya pria itu.

Luhan memandang Pria itu tanpa ekspresi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Si pria yang tidak puas di perlakukan seperti itu merenggut baju Luhan, membalikan tubuhnya sampai berhadapan dengan siap menampar Luhan.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau!" katanya kemudian.

Luhan menatap lurus pria di depanya "silahkan, pukul saja aku!"

Si pria terpaku mendegar perkataan Luhan.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi "ayo pukul! Semakin keras semakin baik!"

Si pria yang sudah nyaris menamparnya menjadi ragu mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terakhir tadi. Pria itu melepas cengkramanya di baju Luhan.

"Cowok aneh!" desis pria tersebut sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan sunggu berharap orang tersebut memukulnya tadi. Toh hal ini tidak bisa menandingi sakit hatinya. Kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar Luhan terdiam. Saat Luhan melemparkan kursi ke arah pria tadi, semua mata memandangnya.

"APA?!" teriak Luhan pada mereka "kalian mau memukulku juga? Ayo pukul saja!"

Luhan berjalan ke arah penontonnya dan memandang salah seorang di antaranya "ayo, coba kau pukul aku" Luhan mengatakanya dengan santai.

Si penonton malah beranjak darinya, dan berlahan-lahan kerumunan tersebut bubar. Luhan tertawa sendiri dan segera keluar dari Clubing. Ketika melihat jam tanganya, waktu sudah menunjukan jam satu dini hari.

Ketika kembali kerumah, orang yang tidak ingin ia temui sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"dari mana saja kau" teriak mama Luhan saat Luhan memasuki rumah.

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"apa itu?" tanya mama Luhan saat melihat anting-anting tindik di telinga kiri Luhan "kau menindik telingamu?!"

"ya" jawab Luhan enteng "keren kan?"

"mama mau kau melepaskan anting-anting itu sekarang juga!" mamanya histeris.

Luhan tertawa sinis "yah! Aku aku juga mau papa berada disini! Tapi kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan bukan?"

Luhan berlari ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

"LUHAN!" Teriak mamanya sambil menyusul Luhan ke lantai atas.

Luhan menerjang masuk kamarnya sambil menutup banting pintu di depan hadapan mamanya dan Luhan mengunci kamarnya.

"Luhan buka pintunya! Mama belum selesai berbicara! "mamanya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Luhan dengan kencang.

"tapi aku sudah selesai bicara" jawab Luhan.

Luhan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dan ia semakin kesal begitu melihat foto keluarga di depanya. Dalam foto tersebut papa memeluk Luhan yang masi balita di sebelah papa, mama memegang tanganya sambil tersenyum. Salah satu kenangan bahagia yang diingat Luhan.

Gedoran pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan kesal. Di bantingnya foto tersebut ke arah pintu sampai pecah berantakan "Pergi!" teriak Luhan "jangan ganggu aku lahi!"

Seketika itu suara gedoran pintu mulai berhenti. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Luhan menatap wajahnya di cermin. Tampangnya sangat berantakan. Tanganya merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen lollipop. Di bukanya bungkus permen loliipop tersebut Luhan mulai memasukanya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah permen lollipop itu habis, Luhan naik ke tempat tidur dan tertidur tak lama kemudian.

...

Continue / Delete ?

jangan lupa Reviewnya :D


	2. DO-Re-Mi (part 1)

Do-Re-Mi

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mentari sudah terang menyilaukan ketika memasuki jendela kamar tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding, jam sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Yang pasti sekolah sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Luhan heran mamanya tidak membangunkanya pagi-pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Yang pasti, jam sekian ini mamanya pasti sudah pergi ke kantor. Perkerjaan selalu leih penting dari apapun baginya.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan dan segeralah luhan menuju kamar mandinya. Setelah mandi Luhan mengenakan baju seragamnya dan dengan sengaja ia mengeluarkan bajunya dari celana, membuatnya jadi terlihat berantakan. Ketika Luhan tiba di sekolahanya, gerbang sekolah sudah di tutup, Luhan pun memanjat gerbang sekolah tanpa masalah. Sesaat setelah kaki Luhan menyentuh lapangan sekolah, seorang satpan menghampirinya. _Sial, _batin Luhan dalam hati. Sebenarnya Luhan senang-senang saja aksi memanjatnya telah di ketahuin seseorang. Semakin cepat Luhan membuat masalah, semakin cepat ia di keluarkan dari sekolah ini. Tetapi perut Luhan sedang keroncongan karena tadi pagi ia belum makan, saat ini yang di pikirkanya adalah bagaimana caranya bisa menuju kantin secepatnya.

"selamat pagi" kata si satpam "apakah kau tidak tahu jika gerbang sudah di tutup, para siswa di larang memasuki sekolah tanpa seizin guru?"

"saya tau kok, pertama-tama bapak akan menanyakan nama saya, lalu melaporkan saya pada guru piket hari ini, kemudian guru tersebut akan menentukan hukuman buat saya" jawab Luhan dengan entengnya.

Si bapak satpam menggerutkan keningnya. Baru kali ini dia menemukan murid yang tidak merasa bersalah setelah melakukan pelanggaran sekolah. Dilihatnya luhan dari atas sampai bawa dengan teliti.

"tunggu dulu, kau murid baru itu bukan? Yang baru masuk kemarin?" kata pak satpam mengenali.

Luhan mengangguk "begini saja pak, bagai mana kalau bapak pura-pura tidak tahu tentang pelanggaran saya ini? Sebetulnya saya tidak keberatan kalau kena hukuman, tetapi perut saya sangat lapar saat ini, jadi saya tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi lagi"

Si bapak satpam mendesah "baiklah, karna kau masi murid baru bapak akan mengabaikan pelanggaranmu hari ini, tapi lain waktu kau tidak boleh melakukanya lagi"

Luhan tersenyum "saya yakin saya akan melakukan hal ini lagi kapan-kapan, saat itu bapak boleh melaporkan saya kepada guru, saya tidak keberatan sama sekali"

Luhan berlari meninggalkan pak satpam yang kebingungan mencerna arti kata yang di ucapkan Luhan tadi. Dalam hati Luhan menyadari membuat onar ternyata lebih muda dari pada menjadi murid teladan, sama halnya membuat kenangan buruk lebih mudahdari pada membuat kenangan baik.

Perut Luhan berbunyi lagi, ia pun berlari ke arah kantin dengan cepatnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia duduk di meja kantin sambil menikmati makananya, setelah selesai Luhan berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Di lihatnya teman-teman sekelas cowo itu sedang berolahraga tak jauh dari sana.

Luhan berjalan mendekati lalu duduk di sebelah sehun.

"wah ternyata anak teladan bisa membolos juga!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"kau memang anak aneh, tidak mau bicara lagi?"

"bagaimana kalau aku beritahu guru jika kau membolos pelajaran?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan "bukanya kau juga membolos?"

"ya itu maksudku! Apakah sebaiknya kita memberi tahu pak guru kalau kita berdua membolos? Aku jadi penasaran hukuman apa yang akan di berikan oleh mereka"

"aku tidak tahu.. aku belum perna kena hukum" kata Sehun jujur.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng "ya aku yakin begitu, kau tidak perna melakukan kesalah makanya kau tidak perna di hukum. Apakah kau tidak bosan menjadi anak teladan terus-menerus? Cobalah sekali-sekali menjadi anak nakal dan melihat betapa kreatifnya guru memberu hukuman"

"kreatif?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"yap... dari lari mengelilingi lapangan, mengecat meja sekolah, membereskan buku di perpustakaan, sampai di suruh membersihkan toilet sekolah"

Sehun tertawa "dan kau merasakanya semua?"

Luhan menggeleng "tidak! Aku bilang aku melihat bukan merasakan! Aku sudah keburu dro out sebelum hukuman itu di laksanakan"

"kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya?" bisik Sehun pelan.

Tangan Luhan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pemantik api yang telah di bawa di sakunya. Luhan menyelipkan rokok di bibirnya, sebelum Luhan sempat menyulutnya, sehun menatap dan mengatakan "tolong jangan merokok!"

Luhan tertawa pendek "kenapa? Mau menasehatiku kalau merokok tidak bagus buat kesehatanku?"

Sehun menggeleng "tidak, sebenarnya tidak bagus buat kesehatanku"

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya "apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"aku sakit"

"sakit?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk "aku tidak membolos pelajaran olah raga, tapi aku tidak bisa mengikutinya"

"memangnya kau sakit apa? Flu? Sakit perut? Demam? Atau apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius dan berkata dengan tenang "aku punya kelainan jantung sejak kecil"

Untuk sesaat Luhan tidak sanggup berkata-kata, mereka berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat.

"mengapa kau memperhatikanku kemarin sewaktu aku ber olah raga?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Asal kau tau aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang memperhatikanku tanpa sepengetahuanku, apakah karena kau inginsi anak baru berandalan menajdi murid teladan?"

"tidak" jawab Sehun singkat.

"lalu kenapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun terdiam sesaatn, namun ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "karena... aku iri padamu"

"iri?" Luhan bingung.

"ya aku iri, kau bisa bermain voli dengan senang, aku tidak bisa perna bermain seperti itu, hidupku hanya berkisar di sekolah dan rumah sakit, tidak boleh berolahraga sekalipun aku melakukanya itu membahayakan bagi jantungku"

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun akan berpikiran seperti itu, baru pertama kali Luhan melihat orang iri padanya hanya karena ia bermain voli. Sesaat Luhan merasa kasihan pada Sehun, Luhan berusaha keras menghancurkan hidupnya, di lain pihak sehun berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

.

.

.

continue / delete ?

ini masi part peratama dari chapter yang ini ya.. hehehe xD


End file.
